Awkward
by Razzledazzy
Summary: Arthur, Alfred, and the gang make some stupid choices, and ultimately end up with a very pushy, very uninhibited Englishman. Gakuen!AU. UKUS. Dub-con because of alcohol consumption.  May continue this as a story.


Alfred laughed as he attempted to keep his drunken companion upright, the night had gone off without a hitch, Arthur and a small group of other kids from their class had decided to get fake IDs and try them out on a night out on the town. The main troublemaker of the group, Gilbert, had scouted out a good bar to test their brand new fake IDs. They had gotten in no problem, and the bartender never once asked for proof of age. Needless to say that the group then spilt up to enjoy all the benefits the establishment had to offer. Arthur and Alfred proceeded to spend months' worth of allowance as they attempted to try every alcoholic beverage that the bar had to offer.

Which is how they ended up here staggering back to the dorm in a drunken stupor; Arthur, come to find out, was a very emotional drunk. While Alfred didn't feel any different from being sober, a testament to his constitution.

"ALFRWED, WHE'RE GOING?" Arthur asked slipping from his friend's grip as he stumbled.

"Our dorm room, silly," the other blond replied as he adjusted his grip.

"Oh," the English teen replied with a chuckle clinging to his friend's shirt. His green jacket was slipping off his shoulders, showing just what a state he was in.

Ignoring his response he dragged him inside the front door of the dorm building, dragging Arthur along past the security guard, who was asleep at the moment. Grinning at his luck he tried to open the door to the stairs. Looking through the window he realized that getting Arthur up the stairs would be impossible.

"ALFRED~ " Arthur whined.

A loud thump and a curse sounded from where they past the sleeping security guard.

"Oh fuck it," Alfred said picking Arthur up bridal style and dashing up the stairwell. Two, four, six, and safe, he though as he dashed up the stairs two at a time.

Gasping, he leaned against the hallway wall. Arthur snuggled into his chest, mumbling something about a rabbit. Blushing, the American carried the blond all the way down the hall to their shared room. Carefully, and with a fair amount of talent on his part, Alfred got his keys out of his pocket without dropping Arthur. Unlocking the door he sat Arthur down in the desk chair, before retrieving his keys and locking the door. Arthur stood up and walked back over to him, mumbling incoherently.

"Just sit down " Alfred groaned trying to walk around the blonde to his bed.

Reaching out Arthur grabbed his shoulder, spinning around and falling onto the bed with him.

"Arthur what the hell?" Alfred called out blushing as the other hugged him around his midsection, positioned between his knees. The position wasn't ideal, Alfred wasn't sure he liked where this was going. Arthur pressed himself against Alfred, pulling himself up and griping onto Alfred's shirt. Arthur looked his friend in the eyes. Green meeting blue, for a moment it seemed like Arthur was going to say something.

Lunging forward the English teen sloppily stole his best friend's first kiss. Alfred's blush reached all the way to the tips of his ears as his brain tried to process thoughts. Two thoughts fought for supremacy in his head: One, Arthur, his best friend, was kissing him, and two, it felt so good. He felt himself start to kiss back, his mouth demanding more as it moved roughly against Arthur's slightly chapped lips. Arthur responded by slipping his tongue into Alfred's mouth, exploring. Moaning into the kiss Alfred wrapped his arms around the smaller teen's body, pulling him closer. Twisting his hands in Alfred's hair, Arthur moaned into the kiss. After a few minutes Arthur pulled away and looked Alfred in the eyes again, the emeralds held him in his gaze.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that," he panted, eyes full of lust.

"Just shut up and do it again," Alfred said pulling him back against his lips. Full of lust the kiss was more urgent than the first. Sliding a hand up Arthur's back, Alfred started to rub circles on the sensitive area of his lower back. Arthur shivered into the kiss, working Al's shirt up as well. Finding a tender nubs Arthur set to work teasing them with his thumbs. Gasping Alfred arched into him. Arthur pulled away from the kiss with a slight chuckle. Arthur took this opportunity to slide his shirt off, Alfred pulling his own off over his head. Moving down to the American's neck he lightly nipped at the other's sensitive spots.

Trying to contain his moans, Alfred reached down to unbuckle the Brit's belt. He could feel Arthur's hardness press against his leg. A small moan escaped him when Arthur sucked on a sweet spot on his neck. While his mouth was busy with the American's neck, Arthur reached down his pants to stroke him.

"Oh Jesus," Alfred breathed out his hand tangling in the bed sheets.

The Brit just smirked back at him as he proceeded to stroke the other's length, using his thumb to rub the slit at the top.

"Jesus Art if you do that I'm going to-" he started cutting out with a choking noise when Arthur leaned down and took him in his mouth.

"Grnnnhhh," he moaned as the other started to bob his head in a rhythm. Biting down on the back of his hand to keep from making too much noise, Alfred couldn't believe what was happening. Fire pooled in his abdomen before he released himself into Artie's mouth.

Alfred lay back, letting his panting breaths subside. Arthur took advantage of this moment and snaked a wet hand down beneath Alfred, pressing a finger against the other's puckered entrance. He pressed a finger in, chuckling at Alfred's undignified squeak before he started to move it around, opening the taller boy up for a second finger. Little time at all and he had a third finger in, and Alfred's blush, and erection, had resurfaced.

"Arthur what- ungh- are you- ah doing?" the blond sputtered out, little pants and noises sneaking out with every thrust of the fingers. It hurt, but … Not in the way he had expected. He hurt for more.

"I'm going to rock your world Alfred F Jones, you want it, I want it. It's too late to deny that," Arthur said only fumbling a few words. Did Arthur really mean that… or was it just the alcohol talking?

"But I'm still a virgi-AAAAAAAH," Alfred said, cutting off into a yell as the three fingers were replaced by something much, much larger.

Arthur grinned and pulled out not waiting long for Alfred to adjust; he pushed slowly back in, noticing Alfred's slight whimper, he didn't want this to hurt for the other, but was hard to hold back any longer.

Arthur moved his hand down to sweep the hair away from those blue eyes, cooing at Alfred softly as he noticed the tears welling up in the corners.

"Jesus Christ, just move already!" the blue eyed teen whined.

Who was Arthur to object?

Pulling back out languidly, his first few thrusts were slow and awkward, as he searched for the proper angle until Alfred stared to arch back into the thrusts. Picking up speed again he searched for that one spot that would intensify Alfred's echoing noises into screams. Alfred's fingers dug into the flesh of Arthur's back, blood welling up along the marks left behind but the Brit didn't care.

"Deeper," Alfred panted all of his previous thoughts about stopping well forgotten. If this was going to ruin their friendship than Alfred was going to enjoy it, goddamn it.

Arthur adjusted his position and thrust faster, earning Alfred's first scream as a reward, he had found the other's prostate. Alfred cried out again as Arthur aimed for the same spot over and over again. The words tumbling from Alfred's mouth as he eagerly arched back again and again were incoherent, his walls tightened around the Brit, coaxing groans of pleasure out of him as well. Alfred tried to muffle his screams with his fist. The walls weren't soundproofed after all, the last thing that they needed was for someone to come and see what all the noise was about. "Arthur oh god, Arthur, I'm going to-" Alfred moaned arching back into a direct thrust to his prostate. His vision turned white as he tensed up while his come spilled out for the second time.

"Fuck," Arthur moaned coming inside Alfred, filling him completely, the extra tensing that Alfred's orgasm had brought was all the push he needed to send him over the edge.

Shaky breaths were the only movement in the room for a few awkward minutes, before Arthur's arms gave out and he came crashing down on the American. Alfred gave a little "umpf" as the added weight fell on top of him. Arthur pulled out and curled up on his side, arms wrapped possessively around the younger blond before they both drifted off to sleep.


End file.
